


Ripple

by Lynxkitten



Series: Woes of the Devilish Kind [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Dreams, Introspection, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Shadow - Freeform, Water, glowing fish, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxkitten/pseuds/Lynxkitten
Summary: So this came from Cori’s discord for ANAI where a few of us had a shared moment of water admiration. My brain spun that with what little I remember of the trailer to the concept movie and you get...this thing.Hope y’all enjoy, short as it is
Series: Woes of the Devilish Kind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537870
Kudos: 11





	Ripple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corisanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corisanna/gifts).



> So this came from Cori’s discord for ANAI where a few of us had a shared moment of water admiration. My brain spun that with what little I remember of the trailer to the concept movie and you get...this thing. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy, short as it is

Little flickers of light swam docilely within her vision, shadows creeping in and out of the mass of light in an unerring dance until her finger lit upon the surface, sending ripples across the water and scattering the light as it fled like quicksilver

Shadow engulfed the water, seamlessly transforming the liquid into an abyss, bottomless and deep, yet inviting all the same despite the danger that it poses.

She smiled and rested her palm upon the water, calling a small portion of her power to rise and settle on the surface

Her hand rose in a claw, the water following the motion, floating up and coalescing into a ball, brethren of its like forming across her field of vision

She let go and let the water swirl for a minute, hypnotized by the glimmering motions as the water swirled and ran across itself with never ending energy

She could feel her shoulders lose their tension as she watched and with a wistful, ironic smile she snapped her fingers

Light bloomed inside of each ball, darting about and swimming in tandem with its shadow counterpart. Where a veiled fin turned _there_ a spiked dorsal turned with it

Dream and Nightmare, hand in hand as her domain settled for once, not pushing her to _sleep_ and _rest_. Content for now in her giving into indulgence

Raising a finger up as if to allow a perch for a bird, she summoned another Dream. Though to call it that might be inaccurate since what was created was only made of a shell of a dream, the rest formed of memory and magic. Guides, for the others.

Fairies, they called them?

A hum and they were sent off, out to prod and gather their corresponding person

That would be enough for now, her plans would come to fruition with time

Yes.

For now she will simply dream.


End file.
